Miramichi Fire Department
History The Miramichi Fire Department was created upon the formation of the City of Miramichi in 1995. The fire department is an amalgamation of the Chatham Fire Department, Newcastle Fire Department, Douglastown Fire Department, Loggieville Fire Department and Nelson-Miramichi Fire Department. The department is under the leadership of Chief Tony Lloyd. Fire Stations Apparatus Roster * All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. * Shop numbers in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' - 276 Dalton Avenue, Newcastle Built 2013 :Engine 1 - 2004 Freightliner FL 80 / Allain (1250/1000/?F) :Ladder 1 - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1665/400/15F/105' rear-mount) (SO#3808) (Ex-stock) :Tanker 1 - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / Metalfab (1050/2000/?F) :Rescue 1 - 2002 Ford F Super Duty / Metalfab 'Fire Station 2' - 94 General Manson Way, Chatham :Rescue 2 - 2011 Spartan Force / Smeal (1500/1000/20B) :Ladder 2 - 2011 Spartan Sirius MFD/ Smeal (1665/400/15F/105' rear-mount) :Tanker 2 - 2009 Sterling LT9000 / Metalfab (1050/2150/CAFS/?F) :Engine 2 (Reserve/Training) - 1994 Pemfab Imperial / Metalfab (1050/1000/15A/15B) (Ex-Engine 3) :Chief 1 - 2018 Dodge Charger Command Car :Chief 2 - 2012 Ford Expedition Command :Water Rescue 2 - 2007 Bombard Explorer 24' RHIB and trailer (Stationed at Chatham Wharf in summer. Shared with Miramichi Police Force.) :Utility 1 - 2014 John Deere off-road unit :Fire Prevention 1 '- 2015 Chevrolet Silverado 3500HD Crew Cab :'Fire Prevention 2 - 2018 Dodge Ram 1500 :Water Rescue 1 '- Boston Whaler Aluminum Boat and Trailer 'Fire Station 3 - 4343 Water Street, Loggieville :Mini-Pumper 3 - 1994 GMC 3500 / Metalfab (375/200/20A) (Ex-Quick Response 15) :Tanker 3 - 2014 Freightliner M2 106 / Metalfab (1250/2000/20A/20B) Retired Apparatus :1998 Chevrolet K3500 / Metalfab mini-pumper (85/200/CAFS) (Ex-QR24) :1998 Chevrolet K3500 / Metalfab mini-pumper (85/200/CAFS) (Ex-QR31) :1998 GMC/ Metalfab mini-pumper (85/200/CAFS) (Ex-QR42) :1997 GMC Savana (given to Miramichi Police Force) (Ex-R35) :(9201) 1992 Spartan Diamond / Allain pumper (1050/800/15A/30B) (Ex-Chatham) (Ex-E21) (for sale on Kijiji 23 May 2019) :1990 GMC / Lantz heavy rescue/Command (Ex-Chatham) (Ex-R23) (Current Miramichi Ground Search and Rescue Command Unit) :1987 Chevrolet / Metalfab pumper (625/800) (Ex-Douglastown) (Ex-E33) :1986 GMC Top Kick / Metalfab (840/800) (Ex-Chatham) (Ex-E26) :1986 Mack R / Allain tanker (375/3200) (Ex-Douglastown) (Ex-T31) :1985 Pemfab 93 / Pierreville quint (1250/200/100') (SN#PFT-1317) (Ex-Kitchener Fire Department) (Ex-Newcastle) (Ex-L11) :1984 Ford C-8000 / Thibault pumper (840/500/35F) (SN#T84-112) (Ex-Department of National Defence) (Ex-E61) :1983 Ford / Metalfab pumper (840/1000) (Ex-Newcastle) (Ex-E12) :1982 Ford / Metalfab pumper/tanker (625/1800) (Ex-Nelson-Miramichi) (Ex-T46) :1982 Chevrolet cube van rescue (Ex-Douglastown) (Ex-R32) :1981 International / Metalfab pumper (625/1200) (Ex-Douglastown) :1979 GMC / Pierreville pumper (840/800) (SN#PFT-939) (Ex-Chatham) (Ex-E25) :1979 GMC step van equipment (donated to Red Cross as local service unit) (Ex-Newcastle) (Ex-R17) :1978 GMC Step Van rescue (Ex-Chatham) :1976 Chevrolet Scottsdale tanker (250/1500) (Ex-Loggieville) (Ex-T51) :1976 Scot / Atlantic Fire Apparatus tanker (250/1800) (Ex-Nelson-Miramichi) (Ex-T44) :1975 Ford / Pierreville pumper (840/1000) (SN#PFT-448) (Ex-Newcastle) (Ex-E13) :1974 Ford C-8000 / Saskatoon pumper (840/500) (Ex-CFB Chatham Fire Department) (Ex-Loggieville) :1974 GMC / Thibault pumper (840/800) (Ex-Chatham) :1972 Chevrolet C60 / Thibault pumper (625/800) (SN#T72-127) (Sold to Joggins Fire Department) (Ex-Newcastle) (Ex-E54) :1970 GMC / Pierreville pumper (625/800) (SN#70-132) (Ex-Nelson-Miramichi) :1963 GMC tanker (port./2150) (Ex-Irving Oil truck) :1956 GMC brush tender (port./400) (Ex-Department of National Defence) (Ex-Unit 16) External Links *Miramichi Fire Department *Miramichi Fire Department Facebook page *Miramichi Fire Department Twitter account Station Map Category:Northumberland County, New Brunswick Category:Departments operating Allain apparatus Category:New Brunswick departments operating Maxi Métal apparatus Category:New Brunswick departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Former operators of Lantz apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus